Lyrics From My Soul
by choirgeek
Summary: When Edward forces the family to move in New Moon, Alice is devastated. She must leave her best friend. She copes in the only way she can--listening to songs that either fit her current mood or match what she knows Bella must be feeling. New song each cha
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The song, "Everybody's Fool" belongs to Evanescence.**

**AN: This is my first attempt at a sustained songfic, so please bear with me if it doesn't always work out well! Basically, I was going through my music collection one day and found that so many songs could apply to _New Moon_ but felt I couldn't tell it from Bella's POV, thus Alice came into the picture. Please review with praise or criticism! Enjoy!**

To say that I was upset with him was a gross understatement. The rest of the family didn't like his decision, but they felt it was made for the right reasons. I, however knew more than they did. I had seen it all. And I was angry beyond all belief. He was trying to keep her from being hurt, but in the process will hurt her more than he can ever imagined.

Ha! Look at how his head snaps at me with those eyes of fury. Bring it, asshole. I have a whole lot of pixie fury building up and I will tear you limb from limb if I need to Edward.

"Alice," he muttered quietly.

_No, Edward, I will not show you my vision._ I turned my attention back to my furious packing, not even paying attention to what I was packing anymore. I wouldn't let him see what he would do to Bella very, very shortly. Instead, I began singing in my head.

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need_

Yes, Edward, vampire nature has made you look perfect and we indulge in our beauty. But what you did was so much worse._  
_

_More lies about a world that  
Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled_

You lied when you said you would never leave Bella. You lied to me when you said I could be her best friend, no strings attached. Because I now had to leave her, and that is not what best friends do. You fooled us all into thinking that you truly cared for Bella and would protect her from every hurt that came her way. You don't see how much she needs you here.

_Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

We are experienced liars, we have to be good. You Edward, are the king of lies, so bow everyone! Bow to the king who thinks he can rule us all and dictate where and when we move just because he doesn't want to be man enough to live up to his responsibilities.

_But now I know she  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
_

You don't know how much you have fooled us all, Edward. You betrayed me. You hurt me. More importantly, you betrayed Bella, your own soulmate. You are ruining the only good thing in your life, you dumbass.

_Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie  
I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore_

Once you've done this horrid thing to Bella, where will you go? What will you do to get away from the image of her that will haunt your sleepless days and nights? You will always be my brother, Edward, but I refuse to love you right now. Not when you are hurting one of the most important people in my life. Make that two for you are killing Jasper by making him think that you are leaving because you think he will kill Bella. He can do this, Edward, but you aren't giving him the proper chance.

_It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool

Everyone! Meet Edward, the former king and now court jester, demoted by his own folly and stupidity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_. Nor do I own the song "1, 2, 3, 4", that belongs to Plain White T's.**

**AN: Here's the next chapter. I've decided to add songs that play while I'm sitting doing nothing and see how I can work them in. I don't know how that will work out but...I'll try. It's hard to put them in a certain order... Anyway, please review! Enjoy!**

We stopped running eventually. I don't know where we stopped; I wasn't registering much of anything. We were in a house, ahouse I'm pretty sure we call our own. I didn't even bother to unpack my clothes. I just made my way to a bedroom and lay down on a bed. Staring at the ceiling, I started to feel a vision coming on.

I was trying my best to obey his wishes. I was trying not to watch Bella, really I was, but there was something about her that drew my visions to her. It hurt to have visions of her, knowing I would never see her again. It hurt not to have visions of her, because then I wouldn't know if she was okay.

My eyesight began to blur and then I saw with sharp clarity the scene before me. It was Edward and Bella. I knew from years of experience that the look on Edward's face meant he would be acting soon. Looking at Bella's face, I could see that she was concerned by our absence, but she was blissfully unaware of the heartbreak she was about to encounter.

_1 2, 1 2 3 4-  
Give me more lovin' than I've ever had,  
Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad,  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not,  
Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, Barely gettin' mad,  
I'm so glad I found you; I love bein' around you.  
_

Bella loved Edward. While she felt she was undeserving of his love, she does feel special around him. He made her feel loved and welcome. Every time she sees him, I can hear how her heart jumps. It makes me smile to know that Bella has found her soulmate.

_  
You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2- 1, 2, 3, 4  
There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you- (I love you) I love you  
There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do-(I love you)  
I love you._

Despite the fact that he's a vampire, she loves him. Edward made Bella's transition into Forks so much easier. He helped her find a place where she feels she belongs.

Give me more lovin' from the very start,  
Piece me back together when I fall apart,  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends-  
Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, Best that I've had,  
I'm so glad I found you, I love bein' around you.

When Bella was healing from James' attack, Edward was there. He prevented her from becoming like us. From my visions, I have seen that Edward shares emotions with Bella that he would never dare sharing with the rest of us. Jasper may feel them, but Edward will never explain them. With Bella, it's like he doesn't have to explain.

You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2- 1, 2, 3, 4  
There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you- (I love you) I love you  
There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do- (I love you)  
I love you.  
(I love you) I love you.

She loves you, Edward. You idiot.

_  
You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2- 1, 2, 3, 4  
There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you- (I love you) I love you  
There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do-(I love you)  
I love you._

She loves you, Edward. Yet here you go, about to break her heart and make her think that you don't love her in return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer and "Friend Like Me" from Aladdin is owned by Disney.**

**AN: I'm sorry for the long update...life kind of got in the way. I'll try not to make you wait as long next time!**

EDWARD I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MAY BE TOO FAR AWAY TO HEAR MY THOUGHTS, BUT PERHAPS IF I SCREAM AT YOU LOUD ENOUGH YOU WILL HEAR JUST HOW PISSED OFF I TRULY AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jasper tried to send me calming waves but stopped when I gave him a withering glare.

I know it was necessary for you to tell her, but you didn't have to make it sound like I was callous and cruel. You didn't make it clear enough that I didn't want to leave. I practically had to be dragged away, kicking and screaming.

I didn't want to leave Bella…she was my best friend and it kills me to be away from her.

Oh, Bella, if only I could be there to comfort you right now, to tell you that I am still your friend and always will be.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I needed to think of something to get my mind off of my breaking heart. I needed to be able to tell Bella how I feel.

I sat down on our bed, fuming. I was so angry that I grabbed one of my cute, designer throw pillows and ripped it to shreds, chucking the stuffing about the room. When I ran out of white fluff to throw, I took multiple deep breaths. Feeling somewhat more rational, I allowed my internal soundtrack to play, helping me to say what I would have said if I was back in Forks.

_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales  
But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic never fails_

Friendship is truly magical, Bella. Jasper is my husband and I will be with him forever, but you gave me something more that he never could. You gave me a pure friendship, a "let's be girlfriends forever" kind of friendship. Esme was always my mother figure. Rosalie and I get along quite well and while she is a sister to me, I could never be her best friend, nor could she be mine. Best friends are friends forever, with a magic that never fails.

_  
You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp  
And I'll say  
_

Whenever you are feeling particularly down, call upon my power, Bella. Call upon the strength I am trying to send you long-distance. Please don't forget the fashion tips I've taught you. Watch as I one day do get to return to Forks, or, in a more likely situation, I see a picture of you in the paper and you are wearing one of your horrendous outfits. I shudder at the mere thought of it. When you're in the mall, just "rub the lamp" that is your memory and find the outfits that you know I would pick out for you.

_  
Mister Aladdin, sir  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order  
Jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
No no no  
_

Substitute the name Aladdin with Bella and you've got it. You've never had a friend like me, Bella. I may have physically left your side, but in my heart, I will be there for you. You will stay with me always, even long after your heart has ceased beating. I tried to give you pleasure in life, please try to find some without me there.

_  
Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre d'  
C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me_

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss  
The king, the shah  
Say what you wish  
It's yours! True dish  
How about a little more Baklava?

Can't you see, Bella? You had all of us wrapped around your little finger without even trying. Well, okay, maybe not Rosalie, but still. The rest of us would give you anything you wanted…within reason of course because Edward would take his time dismantling us if we ever gave into your request to change you.

_  
Have some of column "A"  
Try all of column "B"  
I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
_

Go back to the house, Bella. Anything you want is yours. I wish I could be there to comfort you right now…

_  
Can your friends do this?  
Do your friends do that?  
Do your friends pull this out their little hat?  
Can your friends go, poof?  
Well, looky here  
Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker disappear?  
_

Having a family of vampires around you couldn't have been easy, but at least we kept you entertained, right?

_  
So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a genie for your chare d'affaires  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what-cha wish? I really wanna know  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh_

You actually never had a long list of requests, Bella. All you asked for was to not be abandoned. I'm so sorry that I was forced to go back on that promise. Physically, I'm not there, but I am emotionally and mentally.

AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!! You have me repeating myself ARE YOU HAPPY, EDWARD?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!

Just remember, Bella, you ain't never had a friend like me.


End file.
